


sending nudes to a stranger like a pro

by keyungso



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack and Smut, M/M, a lot of jacking off, hopefully i stay motivated to finish, kindacrack, may be a series idk, not for children pls, online au kinda ??, phone sex i think??, type is super horny is this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: to: hot girlwhat the fuckto hot girl:what thE fUCKfrom: hot girlwhat?to: hot girlyou’re a fucking guy?!from: hot girlwell, i just sent you a picture of my erection so...
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 45
Kudos: 548





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m back with another smutty fanfic but this time it’s not a one shot (since i’m under quarantine so i thought why not?). so yes, enjoy this first chapter, hopefully i don’t lose motivation to finish :,) aight goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> type sends his sexy pic to the wrong person

Type closes his bedroom door without even locking it, one hand sliding open his lock screen while the other busies itself it unbuttoning his pants. He’s moving so quickly to jump on his bed he almost trips over the pile of books on the floor.

When he’s on the bed, comfortable and pant-less, he doesn’t waste his time in shoving his free hand inside his underwear to grip his hard dick and giving it a quick squeeze.

He bites his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. Shit, he’s so hard.

He just came back from clubbing the night with Techno and Champ. They just finished their final semester exams and decided to go out and celebrate. Type was drinking and dancing when he bumps into this super, super pretty girl. She’s probably around the same height as his shoulder and she was wearing the most scandalous outfit Type’s ever seen. It was bright red, tight against her smooth, olive skin. Her hair was long, falling down until it reached her ass. It bounced whenever she danced.

Obviously, Type got her number, and she had whispered to him while they were dancing together, softly against his ear, “Let’s trade pics tonight, okay?” Then she gave him a slow, sensual rub on his forearms, looking up at him through her long lashes.

So that’s why he’s on his bed with a goddamn hard on and his phone camera on. He takes out his hand, wiping off the precum that gushed out on the bed and tilting his phone up, taking a quick picture.

He looks at the picture. It’s kind of dark since he forgot to turn some of the lights on while literally racing to get here. His underwear is embarrassingly red but he’s too tipsy and horny to really give a shit. There’s a visible tent on the middle, the fabric of the underwear slightly damp and darker in the center. The tanned skin that’s showed in the picture glows in the dim lightning, making it seem almost like honey.

Alright, he quickly scrolls to find the new number he just saved and sent it without a second thought. He flings the thing to the side before shoving his hand back inside. He thinks of her long legs on those black heels. Thinks of her tiny waist, emphasized by that black dress. Her eyes that seemed to linger on him long enough to know she’s interested.

The phone buzzed and Type cursed, blindly grabbing it and opening the chat.

from: hot girl

wow...

Type smirks. He knows he’s good looking. His dick isn’t a bad size either. While his hand is busy jacking himself off, he flimsily types with the other, eyebrows pinched together when his dick is getting so hard it’s starting to hurt.

to: hot girl

send urs?

Does he look desperate or pushy? Type sighs, dropping his phone and sliding his attention back to his dick. He’s pulled it out of his boxers now so it’s standing up proudly. He bites his lip as he thinks of what the girl will send him. Maybe a teasing lip bite? Or a boob pic? What if she’s feeling scandalous to send him a full pic instead?

Fuck, Type thinks when he feels a familiar pressure building in his stomach. He doesn’t usually come this quickly, but he has his reasons okay? One, he’s _super_ fucking drunk and two, he hasn’t gotten laid for a good year, at least.

He kissed this one girl a few months ago but his dick didn’t get hard enough. Maybe he’s watched too much porn or he’s jacked off for too much that his dick is getting lazier and lazier to stand up like it used to. So while it’s finally doing what it should be, Type’s making the best of it.

His phone buzzed again.

Type shivers when he rubs a finger on the head and smears the precum over it. Shakily, his fingers grasped the phone. There’s a notification alert on the lock screen and Type almost cries in excitement when he sees the hot girl really sent him a picture.

He opens it.

The moment his eyes lands on the picture, his body shakes, his mouth open in a gasp as he released himself on his fingers. It happened so quick, he’s felt breathless and panting. He feels a drop of sweat sliding on the side of his temple.

His mind is racing though, as he gulps and opens back the picture. What the fuck what the fuck.

It isn’t a boob pic.

_It’s a fucking dick pic._

The person’s wearing grey sweatpants, but even with the thick material, Type can see the visible bump. There’s also a hand in the picture. A guy’s hand. His fingers are long and big, corded with apparent veins. Type’s mouth waters as he zooms the picture in. _Fuck_ , it looks so big...His dick twitches in agreement and he flinches when it stings, overstimulated.

Wait..

to: hot girl

what the fuck

to hot girl:

what thE _fUCK_

He sighs, dropping his head against the headboard. It’s like he’s just ran a whole fucking marathon. His body is still shaking from the aftermath. Taking a glance on his spent cock, he sighs again. Can’t believe he came from a picture.... It’s wasn’t even a clear one. Jesus....It’s either he’s that lonely and sex-deprived or hot girl really knows her shit- Type frowns, wait it is hot guy now?

from: hot girl

what?

to: hot girl

you’re a fucking guy?!

from: hot girl

well, i just sent you a picture of my erection so...

Type thinks of the girl he danced with last night. Long hair...The sexiest body....Pretty dark eyes that seem twinkle in the bar lights.....Veiny hands with that thick package.... Fuck.

The girl typed the number herself, Type remembers that. He even made her check it twice.

He guesses there’s only one explanation. And the hot guy seems to be thinking the same thing because Type’s phone buzzes again and his text box appears in the notification.

from: hot girl

think she wasn’t into you that much :/

to: hot girl

fuck off

from: hot girl

to be fair, you came to me

Type grumbles when he knows the guy’s right. Besides, he just helped him have what he thinks is the best orgasm in his entire life, so why not be less of an asshole for a few minutes? Maybe the alcohol’s still buzzing in his system because he types again.

to: hot girl

was expecting a boob pic rather than a dick pic

from: hot girl

were you disappointed tho

Type takes a quick glance at milky stain on his bedsheet, making a quick mental note to wash it the day after, before replying.

to: hot girl

no

from: hot girl

:)

They don’t talk much after that. Type tells himself it’s a one time thing and that was it. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name. And who starts off a friendship by accidentally sending a dick pic anyway? _Hey, here’s my buddy Michael. How’d we meet? Oh, I sent him a dick pic by accident._ Yeah.

No thanks. He’ll pass.

The guy seem to also pick up on that because he too doesn’t text Type. Just like Type said. It’s a one time thing. He helped him jack off, that was it.

And that’s what he keeps telling himself as he’s standing in the shower, forehead against the cool tile as his right hand furiously pumps his leaking cock.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he mutters, eyes opening to take another glance at the picture. He thinks it’s practically imprinted in his mind now. He can literally imagine himself mouthing that thick bulge, looking up at the guy through his lashes and giving him a sultry wink. He can imagine those rough hands gripping his hair and pulling him even closer, almost forcing him to take in that huge thing in his mouth and Type knows if he has the chance he would without a doubt.

“FUCK,” he moans, high and needy as he released, his whole body trembling until the hand holding the phone almost drops. The high slowly peels away from his body, and enter a slight feeling of embarrassment.

He places his phone on the stall and turns the shower on. As the water rains down on him, his hair sticking to his face, he hangs his head. His actions a few seconds ago haunts his mind.

Did he really just-

Yes. He just got off to a random stranger’s pic for the 9th time this week. That’s- that’s more than once a day. He doesn’t even play video games _that_ much.

His cum is still on his hand, sticky and almost translucent and he rinses it off, trying his best to shove down the nasty voice inside him that’s telling him he’s fucking disgusting.

to: hot girl

what’s ur name?

Type sits on his bed, hair wet and towel still around his neck after the morning shower, contemplating whether he should just delete the text. He’s kind of reckless, his parents and friends have told him that countless of times. But he just- he just _can’t_ get this guy off his mind. It’s really crazy. He remembers how infatuated he was with the actual hot girl, but now he can’t even remember what her face look like. He sees the red dress, but the face is all blurry.

Not to mention, this guy’s fucking hand and boxer picture keeps popping in his head.

So he figured, at least know the guy’s name, you know? Maybe it’ll help him stop being so obsessed with him. So he can change his name into something else.

Or maybe he wants his name so that he can moan it out whilst beating his meat to the same goddamn picture.

Type groans. Okay. Maybe this is a bad idea. He’ll look fucking desperate. Since when does he care if he looks desperate? He doesn’t know. Probably since the guy sent him that picture. Being desperate and showing it. Jacking off to a guy. Jacking off to a guy who is a stranger. Type’s really trying a range of new things lately.

Before he regrets it, he quickly open his phone to delete the text but his heart drops when he sees the guy’s read it.

In fact, he’s typing.

_He’s typing._

Excitement and pride bubbles within him as he processes the fact that the guy is replying _. to him_.

from: hot girl

no good morning for me?

to: hot girl

good morning. ur name?

from: hot girl

aw~ isn’t it kinda personal tho?

Type tries not to acknowledge the feeling of disappointed in the reply. Guess the guy has a point. Why would you give your name to a complete stranger. _But I’m not a stranger,_ he can’t help but think bitterly, even though they’ve literally exchange like, 7 messages in total and the only form of communication they had has been Type obsessing over a picture.

He’s about to say never mind and shut his phone off to treat himself ice cream or something when the guy sends another text.

from: hot girl

it’s tharn. :)

Biting the sides of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling, he types his reply.

to: tharn

ok

from: tharn

can i ask for yours? :))

to: tharn

in exchange for another pic, sure.

Yeah, okay. Fuck maybe this would help with his obsession. Type’s a teenager okay. He’s a perfectly normal male who gets hard sometimes and needs something to get off of. And hot gi- Tharn’s doing a great job helping him.

from: tharn

a cutie’s name for a pic,, not a bad deal ;)

Type flushes, averting his eyes to the side for a split second. Okay, so Tharn’s is flirty apparently. No problem. Adding a personality to his missing figure is fine. It’s better in imagining him that way.

Tharn’s actually sends it, Type thinks in awe. He actually sent a fucking picture in exchange of Type’s name. Maybe it’s the prolonged time of staying single because to be honest, Type feels smug about himself.

Annnnndd that smugness fell from his face as his eyes land on the phone. It’s a similar picture, the angle’s from on top. He’s wearing black sweatpants now instead of grey. Type’s eyes studies on the background and he frowns in realization. Is he- is he _in a car_? But that thought quickly slips his mind when his eyes slides to the hand. Of course Tharn included his hand. The veins look even prominent this time due to the lighting from the sun. In the previous pic, it was just chilling on the side, but this time he used it to cup his bulge, emphasizing its size and making Type’s mouth water.

Fuck.......,,.he looks down to his pants, which feels unsurprisingly tighter.

from: tharn

you like that? ;)

He knows it’s just Tharn teasing him but he can’t help but imagine a deep voice, whispering against his ear hotly as that veiny hand slides down to grip Type’s leaking dick and tugg-

to: tharn

fuck off

from: tharn

ouch baby you wound me</3

to: tharn

type.

from: tharn

?

to: tharn

don’t call me baby. my name is type

Which is fucking balls because he had to swiftly cover the tip of his dick to stop himself from coming when he read the text. but this is only for him to know.

from: tharn

baby type💖💖✨✨

A soft chuckle unknowingly leaves his lips and he rolls his eyes. He glances at the clock, noting how much little time he has left before his class starts. And he needs to take a quick cold shower again.

to: tharn

gross

to: tharn

dont text and drive

from: tharn

ofc baby <3

He stops himself when he realizes he’s already smiling. He’s been smiling this entire time. Like a fucking teenage girl. Throwing his phone on the bed, he stands up and tries to wobble to the bathroom.

The cold water rinses off the heat from his body and cools down the flush on his face. The new picture flashes through his mind, making him turn the tap even further to the right.

Seriously Type, what the fuck did you just do?

—

It gets progressively worse as the days go by.

to: tharn

wait. you’re in university?

from: tharn

yeah? does my dick look that old to you? :,( 💔

to: type

idk you sound like a pedo

from: tharn

ouch💔💔💔💔💔 baby that hurt

from: tharn

exactly how old do you think i look like? from just my dick pic ?

to: tharn

at least 25

from: tharn

thATS NOT OLD

to: tharn

wdym thats like ancient

from: tharn

heart 💖💔been broke 💔 💔💔so many 🤟🤟🔟 times ⏱ 😢😢

to: tharn

:,) sorry. so how old are you?

from: tharn

okay forgiven❤️ but i’m only 20😢

to: tharn

oh WOW lol

from: tharn

:,(( wait how old are you tho

Type ponders to himself, while eating his cereal on his bed. It’s quite late, probably around 7 and of course he’s texting Tharn. He’s been doing this for a while. If he’s not jacking off to his picture that is. It’s kind of stupid to tell a stranger his age. But Tharn just gave him his age, without hesitant. It’s kind of surprising really. He thought Tharn would be around 25 but he’s actually younger than Type. Does that mean _he’s_ old?

to: tharn

21

He waits, smirking. He knows Tharn would probably freak out. He doesn’t need to meet him and know him in real life to know that the guy’s kind of dramatic. But in a good way...Type flushes when he catches himself thinking of him.

from: tharn

wtfffffffff

from: tharn

wHAAATTTT

from: tharn

what thE FUCKK

from: tharn

sorry. ahem i meant excuse me????? i didnt expect that

to: tharn

why? did you think i was older?

from: tharn

no no nooo actually i thought ure still 16 lol so im kinda glad im not going to jail

to: tharn

16????

from: tharn

idk you seem super soft and adorable through texts so 🥰 kinda like an angry middle school boy

to: tharn

told you; pedo

from: tharn

💔💔💔 dont hurt me again baby :,((((

to: tharn

but i havent seen it

from: tharn

seen what?

to: tharn

you told me to guess ur age from ur dick pic

to: tharn

but i havent seen ur dick

Type rereads what he just sent. Did he- _just_ -

 _Yeah_. Apparently.

He just fucking asked _for an actual dick picture holy mother of **god** what has he **become** -_

from: tharn

you want what’s under my boxers, baby?

Oh my _goddddddd_ Type really has dug himself a hole he can never climb out from. He doesn’t know if Tharn would actually do it. I mean, sending a picture of an outline of his erection is a completely different thing compared to the dick itself, uncensored and clear for Type’s viewing. Before he knows it, he’s already naked, sitting on the bed with his dick out. He doesn’t wait to grasp his dick and start pumping.

to: tharn

yes please

It’s like he’s unable to breath, holding his breath for dear life as his eyes watch the picture appear and load. The closer the loading process grows, the antsier he gets. He doesn’t even realize how tightly he’s biting down his lower lip until the picture finally appears and he lets go of the breath he’s been holding.

His pupils dilate, darkening as he takes in the entire thing. Fuck, it’s so.... _so thick_ and so fucking _big_ , Type whines. It’s slightly longer than Type’s, though he thinks his may be thicker. It’s in a dark shade of pink and red. The head is glistening from the light and Type can see the thin liquid of precum oozing out from the hole. There’s no foreskin, which oddly satisfies Type some reason.

Fuck...he’s not even fully hard in this...how the fuck is he supposed to fit the whole thing inside his mouth? He imagines himself grasping Tharn’s dick, thumb rubbing the head and smearing precum over the pink head, hearing Tharn groan and mutter his name.

His eyes roll to the back of his head when he reads the text below the picture.

from: tharn

all you gotta do is ask baby

“Ah _shit_ , Tharn,” he moans out. His hand feels numb, flicking his wrist desperately as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm.

from: tharn

are you touching yourself, baby?

Type bites his lip and nods to the phone, unable to type his reply. His eyebrows are scrunched together in focus.

from: tharn

are you close?

“Fuck,” Type whines, throwing his head back. His mind is clouded with visions of Tharn’s hand gripping his hair and pulling him, forcing him to open his mouth and suck him dry. He imagines himself letting Tharn do whatever he wants with him, closing his eyes and going pliant as Tharn fucks himself on his mouth. 

Type sees white light approaching him and the pressure builds almost rapidly. “Fuck, Tharn, I’m so close, _please_ -“

Like he’s able to read his mind, knowing Type needs only a little more push to get to where he needs to be, he sends another picture.

He sends a picture of his right hand, faced upwards and fingers slightly apart. There’s sticky white liquid on the fingers, like Tharn’s showing what he does to him and Type flushes deep red, knowing that _he_ did that to Tharn.

The fact that Tharn actually gets off of him. The fact that it’s not a one sided thing. That they’re literally doing this _together_. It makes Type shiver and the thought shoots right to his dick.

It takes another hard tug for him to spill all over his hand, some even landing on his chest and chin.

He lays there, unmoving for while. His body is still shaking slightly from the orgasm. It’s always so intense with Tharn. He’s sweating profusely and panting, like he’d just ran a marathon.

He grabs his phone and angles it to show his hand sticky with cum, similar to what Tharn’s just showed him. As he’s about to take it though, he stops.

Biting his lip as he ponders, his finger slides to the flip button.

His face comes into view and he angles the camera down so that only his lips and his neck are visible. There’s drops of cum on his chin but he doesn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he bites his lower lip, making it look even redder and plumper before taking the picture and sending it to Tharn.

to: tharn

a thank you gift ;)

from: tharn

fuckkkkkkkkkk

from: tharn

baby what the fuck

from: tharn

you look so good baby it’s unfair

to: tharn

i know

—

They’ve been trading dick pics for a few weeks now. It’s kind of crazy and concerning but Type’s never felt happier. He’s getting the best orgasms ever and Tharn’s actually a pretty nice guy.

Yes. Sometimes they text without sending any sexual pictures to each other. Tharn will usually ask how’s his day going and Type will reply and they’ll just continue the conversation like so.

from: tharn

wait wait wait- you haven’t watched the greatest showman????

to: tharn

what is that? a movie?

from: tharn

a movie?? only one of the best musicals ever??? this is me?? the greatest show ??? never enough???

to: tharn

still clueless

from: tharn

😪😪so what do you do in ur free time?

to: tharn

wdym

from: tharn

u dont watch movies. u dont even know who ariana grade is so u probably don’t listen to music. so what do u do?

to: tharn

i like soccer

to: tharn

and eating

to: tharn

and sleeping

from: tharn

such a baby❤️

to: tharn

fuck off

from: tharn

you probably join a soccer club then?

to: tharn

yes. it used to take most of my time

from: tharn

used to?

to: tharn

yeah. you take most of my time now

from: tharn

aksjdcncjcnjffn 🥺🥺🥺💖

Type giggles, biting his nail while looking at the text. When he realizes what he just did, his face drops as his cheeks flame up. He sits straight and puts his phone down.

Okay. He has a theory. Maybe. _Just maybe_. He’s growing a crush on Tharn.


	2. can u be in love with someone’s voice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationship update lol

They’re still talking. Still sending each other dick pictures by the daily. Type thinks he’s seen Tharn’s dick so much that he’s able to picture it in detail in any perspective.

Of course their pictures progressed a little bit. Type’s seen Tharn’s hands on his dick. He’s seen the skin of Tharn’s thigh when he sent him a short video of him jacking off. He’s seen a full body (without face though) mirror selfie and Type remembers his dick literally almost came off when he saw that picture.

They’ve only texted and sent pictures and a minimal amount of videos. All of those videos almost include dark lighting and shaking cameras and always slick noises as they jack off. He thinks in one video Tharn’s sent, Type can hear a little bit of Tharn’s groan in the last bit.

No, he totally did not try to increase the volume to hear it better and possibly set it as his alarm..

Nevertheless, even if they’ve only been talking for around 2 months, Type feels like he’s known him forever. He’s almost had everything memorized. Tharn’s birthday (2 November), Tharn’s hobbies (music and swimming), his pet peeves (apparently it’s slow walkers) and the list goes on and on and on.

And it’s really kind of weird and surreal to him because he doesn’t like memorizing things. He doesn’t even remember what he ate for breakfast today. And not that he’s a shitty boyfriend or anything but he’s never been able to remember any of his past girlfriends’ birthdays. Sometimes he even forgets Techno’s.

But anything that Tharn tells him. Anything at all; even to the smallest bit like yeah I’m just buying vanilla ice cream, it’ll stick into Type’s brain that oh, Tharn likes vanilla ice cream.

Type really thinks he learns more things about Tharn in these 2 months compared to his own major in university. Is that normal? Is he going crazy? He feels crazy. He really does.

—

They’re in Champ’s room, playing mario kart and sitting on the floor with different snacks surrounding them when Techno says,

“You’re seeing someone.”

Type flushes, frowning defensively and immediately breaking his concentration and turning his head to his friend. “W-What? How’d you know?”

He hears his princess peach exclaiming in the background, probably running over a banana but he doesn’t pay it any mind.

Techno breaks into a grin. “I didn’t.”

Type kicks him until he falls back. “Fuck off.” His princess peach is falling behind because of him. He throws the controller on the floor, huffing out his annoyance and crosses his arms.

Champ ends up winning and getting the last slice of pizza which Type says it’s unfair because Techno’s a little bitch.

The boy just sticks his tongue out and hides behind Champ when Type raises his leg in threat. “Type’s got a lover Type’s got a lover Type’s got a lover~” he sings.

In the middle, Champ raises an eyebrow to Type. “You do, right?”

Type gape at him. He can’t believe Champ would believe the shit that’s coming out of Techno’s mouth! He drops his shoulders and pouts, averting his eyes.

“Maybe.”

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Techno bursts out laughing, cackling and rolling on the floor in hysterics.

“What’s his name?” Champ asks, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore the idiot behind him.

Type raises an eyebrow. “How’d you know I’m seeing a guy?”

“I borrowed your laptop the other day and I think you forgot to delete your search history and I saw _How many percentage of gay am I on Quizle_ -“

Techno, who’s almost calmed down, hears that and breaks down again, laughing until he feels tears rolling down his cheeks.

Type flushes, face palming internally and wondering what the hell did he do in his past life to make Jesus so against him?

“His name is Tharn,” he mumbles, covering his face with his hands.

“Is he cute?”

Techno crawls out of his hiding spot and sits beside him. “Do you have a picture? Can I see?”

Scratching the back of his head, he averts his eyes and mumbles, “Well, technically I’m not seeing _seeing_ him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I met him online and we’re still just talking.”

“Don’t you send him dick pics?”

“Yea-“ his head shoots up, “ _Wait_ \- How the fuck-“

“You also searched _Is trading dick pics with a stranger desperate_ on-“

Type flaps his hands around, shouting and telling Champ to stop. His face is super super super red, he doesn’t even have to look in a mirror to know. Especially his ears. He feels like he can blow out steam from it like Thomas the train.

He doesn’t know, but it’s really not like him to be embarrassed. He’s been with a couple of girls before and he’s always telling his friends everything. He’s not shy to tell them whenever he sees a hot girl or if the pretty girl from maths class asked for his number.

He’s never shy about his love life before then why??????? Why is he beat red and averting his eyes while trying to come up with a pathetic excuse to drop the subject?? Which is probably useless because Techno is literally trying to snatch his phone from his tight grip.

“Come _on_ , Type,” Techno whines. “I wanna see the poor dude that has to date you!”

“We’re not dating yet,” Type quickly slips his phone into his back pocket, glaring at Techno who gives him the middle finger. “I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Wait-“ Champ’s chewing his pizza, swallowing before looking at Type like he’s grown a third head. “You guys talk to each other like everyday, send dick pics and probably fap together like every single night-“

“Not every single night.“

“-But you don’t even know what he _looks_ like?”

“Aren’t you curious though?” Techno asks him, while he’s busy shoving the last pieces of tortilla chips into his mouth.

The game is still on and they can hear the Mario Kart theme song playing in the background, and even though Type says it softly, he feels like everyone in the planet can hear him.

“I-I don’t know. What if he’s not into me?”

Champ and Techno look at each other and then look back to him. Then Techno bursts out laughing again. He’s laughing so hard, he chokes on the tortilla and suddenly he’s hitting his chest repetitively and motions aggressively for the bottle of water.

“What?” Type huffs out, slightly annoyed that his friends are acting like Type had just said he’s pregnant or something. “Why are you guys laughing?”

“Type,” Champ chuckles, shaking his head, “What do you mean he’s not into you?”

“Well, I don’t know. What if he just wants to be like online sex friends or something?”

“By texting you almost everyday?”

“Well-“

“Doesn’t he help you with your assignments sometimes?”

“Well, yeah- Wait. How do you know all this?”

“Because you keep searching weird personal things in google!”

Oh my _god_ , he really needs to start deleting his search history starting from today and Techno is still choking on the tortilla.

Champ rolls his eyes. “Do you honestly think he would entertain you everyday, flirt with you everyday and even do your assignments for pictures of your dick? Type, your dick can’t be _that_ pretty.”

“Oh my god, please don’t talk about my dick.”

“Why no- Oh my god Techno can you like, choke somewhere else please?”

The boy coughs to his face in respond.

“So you think he _likes_ likes me?” Type asks Champ.

“Aren’t you curious on what your crush looks like?”

Type honestly is about to say fuck off he’s not my crush but then he knows that’s fucking bullshit. He’s literally obsessing over Tharn everyday and both Champ and Techno know it. They’ve always been able to see through him.

“Well- yeah,” he says meekly.

“Then ask for it,” Champ answers, “You’re good in telling people what to do.”

“Ai fuck off Champ.” But he’s smiling. Maybe he was being too hard on himself. He’s not sure. It’s his first time being attracted to someone so hard. It’s his first time being attracted to a guy. Every simple move he makes feel like he’s deciding on his lifeline.

Techno lets out a final cough before he’s able to start breathing again. He lets out long, loud breaths before he glares at his friends. “Can’t believe you guys did nothing to save my life!”

“Techno, give me that coke.”

The scream that Type lets out after that probably can be heard by someone living all the way in Antartica when Techno spits the half digested tortilla chip onto Type’s face.

—

to: tharn

hi i may have a little or a big fat fucking crush on you because you are super super nice and funny and adorable and also because you have the prettiest dick ever like if i die by choking on it i honestly wouldnt mind and also because you make my heart go really fast and it’s scary at the same time ive never been happier in my entire life so can i please see your face?

Type finishes typing that....only to stare at it for a few minutes, imagining probably 274 possible scenarios that may happen if he did send it, and then he deletes it.

Fuck, this is so fucking hard.

Why can’t he just say it? Say that you want to see his face, no problem. It’s normal, he tells himself, everyone would want to see the face of a person’s they’ve been talking to for almost 2 months now. Come on. Move your fat fingers and just-

Wait. Then why doesn’t Tharn want to see _his_ face? Why hasn’t Tharn said anything or even hint that he wants to see Type? Does he think I’m ugly, is the first thing that comes up to his mind. Does he think my face won’t match my pretty dick?

Maybe because he’s only into you for the sex bro, a nasty voice in his head tells him.

He frowns. And it’s like Tharn can feel the anxiety and doubt off of him, Type’s phone buzzed and a notification appears on his Christian Ronaldo lock screen.

from: tharn

hey what’s up 🥰

The frown quickly melts and his pout dissolves into a smile. His heart feels warm and full, just like how he feels reading every single text from Tharn. His fingers go over the keyboard, mind set straight.

Champ’s right. Type’s good looking. He’s hot as hell. Anyone with the pleasure of seeing his masterpiece of a face should be grateful. He can already hear Champ’s voice in his head saying, “Uh, I don’t think I said any of those.” But he doesn’t care, because he’s already sent his reply.

to: tharn

hi. give me ur face

Type licks his lips. Okay. Oops. That came off differently than how he imagined it in his head. Oh well. It’s too late now as Tharn probably read it already.

  
from: tharn

give you my face..?   
  


Way to go, Type. Now he probably thinks you’re a fucking cannibal that’s been luring him through sexy texts and dick pics only to eat his face and devour it like an animal.

to: tharn

i mean

to: tharn

I want to see you

to: tharn

NOT INR EAL LIFE

to: tharn

i mean not yet 

to: tharn

i mean eventually we’ll probably meet but

to: tharn

sorry i’m rambling

from: tharn

:)) i’m still here dw

from: tharn

and your rambling is cute don’t apologize 

to: tharn

... 

to: tharn

i wanna see your face.   
  


from: tharn

you dont know what i look like?

to: tharn

no ??

from: tharn

oh my god now i feel super narcissistic

to: tharn

wdym

from: tharn

cause i thought u’ve stalked all my social mediasby now...

Then it hit him. Jesus fucking _christ_ Type how are you _that_ fucking dumb? Why didn’t he just search for him online? Techno’s a fucking tech genius; he probably can give a small range of possible Tharns around Thailand by seeing Tharn’s body. But now that he thinks about it, he’s not so sure about sending his best friend sexy pictures of his crush...

to: tharn

oh...i didn’t think of that

from: tharn

you want my instagram then? ;)

to: tharn

yes

to: tharn

wait does that mean you’ve stalked me before?

from: tharn

from the first day baby😘

to: tharn

oh my god you’re such a creep

from: tharn

whatttt :,((( i had to know what i dealing with

from: tharn

you’re super cute btw <3 the most handsome the prettiest the loveliest the most angelic the cutest the bestest boy ive ever laid my eyes on <333

Is Type currently screaming his lungs out on his pillow and banging his head onto the wall while wondering how the fuck is Tharn _so_ freaking adorable??!!!!! Yes yes _yes **yes** yes **yes** -_

to: tharn

shut up

to: tharn

but thank you i know i’m a whole package

from: tharn

you’re welcome baby

Now that he knows Tharn knows what he looks like and likes it (yes, he’s secretly overjoyed by this information), the curiosity of Tharn’s face grows. All his doubts about Tharn not feeling comfortable, or Tharn not liking Type that way or Type not being his type ( that was a confusing phrases but you get his point); all of that fly out the window.

to: tharn

give me ur instagram

from: tharn

what makes you think i’ll give it for free? ;))

to: tharn

oh fuck offffffffffffffff

to: tharn

what do you want

from: tharn

you know.....🥺🥺🥺

to: tharn

oh my god ure so grossssss

from: tharn

💖

What Type sends him next is one of the weirdest picture he’s ever sent someone.

It’s a picture of his legs.

Honestly speaking, he’s not even sure this is what Tharn meant when he said Type knows what he wants, but what else can he ask for? That guy’s literally obsessed with his legs. Type remembers a month ago when he took a picture of his usual hard on and sent it to Tharn. He didn’t notice that he’s taken his legs into the frame and almost immediately Tharn’s spamming him with messages about how fucking good his legs look and how he would love it around his neck.

Not saying that he didn’t cum right off the bat after he read those texts, but he doesn’t know. Maybe he’s just embarrassed that Tharn’s noticing something he’s never considered pretty. It’s just legs. They’re perfectly normal sized, maybe a little bit muscular due to soccer. But Tharn, on the other hand, seem to think their god’s gift because immediately he sends,

from: tharn

fuckkkkkkk baby your legs look so good

from: tharn

wanna kiss them all over

from: tharn

wrap them around my neck as i eat you out

from: tharn

would you like that baby?

Okay fuck being embarrassed, now he’s hard.

to: tharn

you better give me ur username after this

to: tharn

and yes you know i’d like that, asshole

from: tharn

of course baby i dont go back on my words

to: tharn

you better.

to: tharn

now send me that dick of urs so i can imagine myself riding it

from: tharn

oh my god type you’re perfect

—-

Type just came out of the shower. His body feels pliant and his mind is more or less at peace after cumming like 3 times. Tharn has a ridiculous amount of stamina and it’s weirdly increasing as they continue whatever they are currently doing.

Type’s done with his assignments and Tharn’s busy writing his university essay so he jumps on the bed and opens instagram.

@tharnkirigun, Tharn told him, just as promised.

“Kirigun,” Type tries saying out loud, “Tharn Kirigun.”

Type Thiwat _Kirigun_.

He smacks himself. If he could kick himself all the way to Saturn, he would without doubt. Is he stupid? What next? Is he going to grab a book and doodle T+T and draw thousands of hearts around it? Grab a hold of yourself, Type.

His instagram is fairly empty. He has about 3 pictures in total and only 2 of them have him in it. The first post is a picture of him in the changing rooms, all sweaty in his jersey after practice. It’s a mirror selfie where he’s looking in the mirror, with literally no emotion on his face. Techno’s somewhere far behind him, giving the stink eye and sticking his tongue out childishly. The caption reads, Can’t believe my first post is with this idiot. Which Techno commented, _The reason you got so many likes is because of my handsome face you prick._

The second picture is a sunset background he took on the way home. He’s surprised that he took such a pretty picture so he decided to post it. The caption reads, _it’s hard to notice how pretty things can be._ He chokes as he reads it. Damn, was he this cringe?

Of course his friends had to comment on that as well, he rolls his eyes as he reads through them.

@itschamp: wow.....soccer player and a photographer what talent 😩✊✊

@technooooo: hey type can u see how pretty my middle finger is

The third picture is the only decent picture of him. Techno took it, if he remembers correctly. Almost half a year ago, when the three of them tried going ice skating for the first time. Without his knowing, when he’s busy concentrating on how to not trip and fall on his fat ass and not embarrass himself in front of those middle schoolers, Techno steals a pic.

Techno sent it to him afterwards, after the three of them got kicked out of the ice skating rink due to being too loud and because they kept falling onto other people around them, and said he looked good all concentrated like that. “Girls dig that bro.”

He didn’t put any caption. But the picture got the most likes compared to his other posts. Tharn must have seen this one.

_you’re super cute btw._

He flushes. Tharn has only seen one picture of him and he said he’s cute? That asshole must’ve also looked through Techno’s and Champ’s instagram, that stalker. He doesn’t even want to check what pictures Tharn might have seen in their accounts. Especially Techno’s. That idiot’s account is filled with weird memes and random close up pictures of Type and Champ’s face doing the most random things.

Sighing, he inserts Tharn’s username into the search button. It comes up almost immediately and he wonders again why the hell didn’t he think of this sooner?

He clicks on it, biting his lip almost in nervousness. Why is he nervous exactly? He feels almost as nervous as when taking his entrance exams.

Oh my _fucking_ god.

Tharn’s fucking gorgeous.

He’s not gorgeous. He’s fucking _ethereal_.

His feed literally looks like an instagram model’s. Every picture looks like he’s been dressed by professional, looks like it’s taken by a professional and then edited by a professional. _Jesusssssss_. He clicks on the most recent one.

It’s Tharn in his car ( _fuck_ , he has a car. Imagine sucking his dick in that car.) and he’s not looking into the camera but ahead. His nose is sharp and his lips are pulled into a light smirk. Type scoffs, it’s like this dick knows how good looking he is.

_take a drive with me?_ The caption reads. Type almost barfs. He scrolls to the next picture and his breath halts and he chokes.

Coughing, he grabs his water bottle on the table beside his bed and drinks, while looking back to the picture. It’s a shirtless picture of him. A shirtless picture of him with a fucking guitar in his hands and a sunset background behind him????!!?

Where the fuck even is this? Fucking Maldives? Type’s sure as hell it’s not in Thailand. And he’s proven correct when he sees the place tagged on top of the picture. Fucking Los Angeles man. A car. And he travels. So Tharn’s like rich rich. Type chuckles. He got himself a sugar daddy.

from: tharn

are you stalking my insta?

Type blinks, his smile dropping.

to: tharn

no...

from: tharn

i can see u liking my pics babe

Type goes back to instagram and sighs when he does see the white hearts filled red on the two posts.

to: tharn

it was accidental

from: tharn

accidents dont happen twice tho :))

to: tharn

what about we talk about why you have a shirtless picture in your feed for everyone to see?

from: tharn

omg

from: tharn

are you jealous??!!

from: tharn

omg this is so cute

to: tharn

fuck off im being serious

from: tharn

kandkdndkd oh mygod youre actually jealous <333333

to: tharn

>:(

from: tharn

u know i’ll delete it for u❤️

to: tharn

gross

to: tharn

you dont have to

from: tharn

i would

Type smiles. Damn, Tharn really knows how to play with his heartstrings. If he keeps this up, Type’s pretty sure his cheek muscles won’t last long.

to: tharn

you dont have to im not jealous

to: tharn

im just angry at how good looking u are

from: tharn

um imagine me looking af ur insta ??!!?

to: tharn

i legit have like 3 pictures

from: tharn

EXACLTG THAGS HOW GOODL OOKING U ARE

Yes. His cheeks are starting to sore.

—

“Ah _fuck_ , Tharn,” Type moans, hips jerking up as he moves his hand up and down even quicker. His eyes are barely open, watching the video Tharn just sent him.

It’s a video of Tharn’s cock, hard and standing proud as his right hand is gripping it tightly and moving it up and down. He’s sitting on his bed, which has black covers. There’s a slick noise accompanied with it and a soft groan in the background.

Type focuses on Tharn’s hand, focuses on how apparent his veins look. How it twitches and moves as he flicks his wrist. He imagines that hand on his own dick, squeezing it tightly and rubbing the head with his thumb. Imagines Tharn’s fucking face smirking just like that picture as he watches Type fall apart.

And suddenly his phone rings and he breaks out of his high and was about to tell whoever it is to fuck off before he looks at the number.

Tharn.

 _Tharn’s calling him_.

Why is Tharn calling _him_?

He leaves it ringing, thinking that Tharn must’ve accidentally pressed it or something but Tharn sends him a message right after.

from: tharn

baby i wanna hear u cum :(

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ -

“Hi,” he whispers to the call. He’s trying so hard to not let out any embarrassing noises from his mouth because his hand is still pumping his dick like a madman because he’s so fucking close.

“Hey baby,” Tharn’s deep voice fills his ear and immediately, he shivers and lets out a soft whine. His voice is slightly raspy and he sounds out of breath which Type doesn’t understand why he finds that hot. Maybe because he’s also fapping with you? We’re literally jacking off with each other while calling?!!?

“Fuck you,” Type hisses, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly as the pressure builds. “I was so close just now.”

“You were?” Tharn says and Type closes his eyes, taking in how good Tharn sounds. “I can help you now baby don’t worry.”

He shivers again hearing the pet name. A moan must’ve slipped his lips, even though he’s biting down on it really hard it’s starting to bleed a little, because Tharn chuckles. And really the sound just straightly goes to Type’s poor poor dick.

“You like that? You like when I call you baby?”

“Ah fuck, Tharn. You’re gonna make me-“

“Come on baby. Cum for me.”

Type gives his dick a final pump before he releases. He lets out a mortifying loud moan, high and breathy as his hips jerk and tremble as white droplets shoot out and land on his stomach.

He takes deep breaths, head still spinning from the orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ you sounded so hot I’m not even kidding.”

“Fuck you,” Type says tiredly, tilting his body to the side to grab some tissues and wipe the cum off his stomach and fingers. “Could’ve warned me beforehand.”

“You know what they say; The best things happen unexpectedly.”

“Who the fuck says that?”

He hears Tharn laugh through the line. He rolls his eyes as he stands up and make his way to the toilet to wash his hands. “Why are you laughing?”

Type hearsTharn laugh so more as he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder and turns on the tap.

“I don’t know,” Tharn says, “It’s just my first time hearing your voice.”

Type stops, hands pausing in the sink, letting water run against it. He licks his lips slowly asunease fills his heart. “Are you...disappointed?”

“What? How can I be disappointed? You literally sound like every guy’s sex dream.”

The unease flows away almost immediately and he’s continues to wash his hands. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I’m just saying the truth babe.”

“You’re sooooooooo dramatic.”

Type giggles when he hears Tharn whine, a new yet good feeling compared to the texts. He can get use to this, he thinks. Hearing Tharn’s voice everyday. He really can.

—-

What are they, exactly? Type thinks to himself. He’s in a coffee shop on one Saturday, waiting for his latte as he sees the notification from Tharn.

from: tharn

i’m off the work :p give me a goodbye selfie?

Are they penpals?

Type takes a picture of his middle finger and sends that instead, adding a red heart afterwards.

No. Penpals don’t send each other naked pictures. Are they sex buddies then?

from: tharn

love u❤️

Type smiles. Possibly. But sex buddies don’t text from morning to night. They don’t stay awake calling each other, just rambling about the most random and simplest things and giggling about literally everything. They don’t feel like their hearts skip a beat whenever they receive a text from the other person. They don’t feel weirdly calm and giddy whenever they thinking about the other person. Sex buddies don’t get interested in the other person’s life.

Are they lovers?

to: tharn

you use that word too easily

from: tharn

i fancy you then

Also possible. Tharn’s already used to casually saying the L word around like it’s no big deal which probably to him it isn’t, but to Type it means the whole world. He still gets that same shock, same warm feeling spreading throughout his body every time Tharn says it to him.

to: tharn

i fancy you too

So what are they, exactly? They’re obviously not just friends. But they’re not boyfriends yet. Not exactly lovers either.

Type thinks they’re in that grey area. That point of a relationship where you’re just enjoying all the time spent with the other person, without worrying about anything else or anything that may happen.

from: tharn

can’t wait to meet u someday :,)

to: tharn

stop texting me and go to work tharn

So. His theory is correct. He _does_ have a crush on Tharn. He has a big, fat infatuation with a guy that he’s never met before. And honestly, it’s going pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> so....??? how was that?? follow my twitter!!! @ wonuwuh


End file.
